Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack
The Xenoblade 2 Original Soundtrack (Japanese: , Zenobureido 2 orijinaru saundotorakku) is the album containing the musical tracks for Xenoblade Chronicles 2. The music tracks of the game were composed by Yasunori Mitsuda, ACE, Kenji Hiramatsu, and Manami Kiyota. According to Yasunori Mitsuda, the soundtrack contains a total of 120 pieces. It is produced by Mitsuda's Procyon Studio and published by his own label Sleigh Bells. Four samples of BGM were published on the game's official Japanese and European sites. The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Sound Selection album was released with the game in December 2017, while the full soundtrack album was released on May 23, 2018. Among the composers for the soundtrack includes the duo ACE, whose members are Tomori Kudo and CHiCO. Performers on the soundtrack include the Irish choral ensemble Anúna, founded by Michael McGlynn; Jennifer Bird, vocalist for the English duo Tomorrow Bird; and the Bratislava Symphony Choir. Yasunori Mitsuda has frequently shared news on the progress of the soundtrack recording on his Twitter account. As announced in Yasunori Mitsuda's Production Note, three versions of the soundtrack were released in Japan. The Standard Edition includes 105 main tracks over 5 discs. The Deluxe Edition album also includes 16 jingles, along with 5 piano arrangements by Ivan Linn. In addition, consumers who purchase the Deluxe Edition also receive a special case, booklet, and copy of the piano score for "Where We Used to Be". A special version called the USB Deluxe Edition contains the full album on a USB stick designed to resemble a Core Crystal and is limited to 2,000 copies. Procyon Studio announced on March 11 that the Digital Standard Edition would be released worldwide: "OST will be available on digital music distribution globally from 23 May 2018! 105 tracks, 44.1kHz / 16bit, Hi-Res Audio: 96kHz / 24bit. This OST will be digitally distributed in countries that have sales of the game itself." It is available via iTunes ( , , , , and ). __TOC__ Background Music Official Japanese website Prior to the release of the game and soundtrack, Monolith Soft and Nintendo posted four samples of BGM which had been used in the various trailers. They can be played through web player controls on the game's official Japanese and European websites. # BGM - Elysium of the Blue Sky (by Yasunori Mitsuda) # BGM - アクションバトル(仮) (Action Battle (temp.)) # BGM - アクション起動(仮) ('' Action Start (temp.), by Kenji Hiramatsu) # BGM - エルピス霊洞(仮) (''Spirit Crucible Elpys (temp.), by Manami Kiyota) The three first BGM tracks are respectively known as Elysium, in the Blue Sky, Incoming! and Counterattack in the Japanese version of the Sound Selection. Songs Disc One |-|Japanese Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. |-|English Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. Disc Two |-|Japanese Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. |-|English Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. Disc Three |-|Japanese Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. |-|English Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. Disc Four |-|Japanese Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. |-|English Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. Disc Five |-|Japanese Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. |-|English Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. Disc Six (Deluxe Edition) |-|Japanese Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. |-|English Titles = This table is divided into sections based on the Japanese and the English tracks titles translation by Nintendo/from JASRAC website. Track Info Crossing Swords It is an Event Track that exudes high energy and excitement, and plays during the following moments: * Rex duels Malos after being revived by Pyra. * A battle with Brighid and Padraig ends with Nia and Dromarch being captured, while Rex and Pyra flee. * The party battles Akhos until he decides to flee. * Poppi engages Lila in a duel at the Old Factory. * The party uses their battle strategy against Mikhail and Patroka. * The party and Fan la Norne board the weaponized Judicium Titan. * The party saves Pyra from obliteration by King Eulogimenos' ether accelerator. * Rex confidently battles Jin with the true power of the Aegis. * The party fails to defeat the Thanatobeast Andraz for the second time. Desolation It is an Event Track that plays during some emotional moments, which are as follows: * Rex grieves for Vandham. * Amalthus makes his last stand, but is halted by Jin, who encourages the party to chase Malos before preparing to sacrifice himself to eliminate Amalthus. * Artifice Aion is defeated, and Malos dies. Walking With You It is an Event Track that plays during some emotional moments, which are as follows: * Vandham sacrifices himself to allow the party to escape from Malos and Akhos. * Jin tells of how he consumed his Driver Lora's heart to become a Flesh Eater. * Mikhail encourages the party to chase Jin and Malos, and then blows up the Marsanes to sink Indol. * Amalthus and Jin die. * The party unsuccessfully attempts to dissuade Malos from destroying Alrest with Artifice Aion. Gallery Recording photographs XC2-ANÚNA.jpg|ANÚNA during a recording session Note15 img02 L.jpg|Tetsuya Takahashi and Yasunori Mitsuda choosing the type of metal Note15 img03 L.jpg|Mitsuda choosing the one closest to Takahashi's image Note15 img04 L.jpg|Mitsuda working on the soundtrack writing Note15 img05 L.jpg|Mitsuda's musical scores Note15 img06 L.jpg|The Bratislava Symphony Choir during a recording session Note15 img07 L.jpg|Remote recording of Yasunori Mitsuda in Japan and pianist and arranger Ivan Linn in Boston Merchandise XC2-OST-deluxe-box.jpg|The Deluxe Edition box XC2-OST-deluxe-CD-item.jpg|The Deluxe Edition CD items XC2-OST-deluxe-USB.jpg|The Deluxe Edition USB XC2-OST-deluxe-USB-item.jpg|The Deluxe Edition USB items XC2-OST-box.jpg|Box of the Standard Edition XC2-OST-box-2.jpg|Box of the Standard Edition Promotion and event XC2 OST release event.jpg XC2 OST release event 2.jpg XC2 OST release Tora Monopon.jpg XC2 OST release event 3.jpg XC2 OST release event 4.jpg Videos File:『ゼノブレイド２ オリジナル・サウンドトラック』Cross Fade Movie|Cross Fade Movie File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Acapella (Gormott Theme)|"Gormott Theme" Acapella relayed by Monoltih Soft File:「ゼノブレイド2」より Shadow of the Lowlands|"Shadow of the Lowlands" single File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Switch) - Exploration (ACE) Sound Selection Preview 1|"Exploration" excerpt File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Switch) - Ancient Ship (by Manami Kiyota) Sound Selection Preview 2|"The Ancient Vessel" excerpt File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Switch) - Mor Ardain Sound Selection Preview 3|"Mor Ardain - Roaming the Wastes - " excerpt External links * PROCYON STUDIO website ** Official Website ** Sleigh Bells label * Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Japanese site ** Yasunori Mitsuda's Production Note about the recording process ** Yasunori Mitsuda's Production Note about the incoming three versions of the soundtrack * Official Xenoblade Chronicles 2 UK site ** Yasunori Mitsuda's Production Note about the recording process * PROCYON STUDIO official Twitter ** Additional press and reservations extension announcement for the CD "Deluxe Edition" ** No planned additional press announcement for the "USB Deluxe Edition" ** The OST cover announcement, drawn by Masatsugu Saito ** Post about the Digital Standard Edition worldwide release * Yasunori Mitsuda official Twitter * Yasunori Mitsuda interview from VGMO * Titles on JASRAC See also * Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Sound Selection Category:XC2 Music Category:Merchandise